In some wireless communication networks, such as Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) networks, a user equipment measures interference on a channel of the network to generate channel state information (CSI) feedback. The UE sends the CSI feedback to an evolved Node B (eNB). However, the UE is not restricted to a time or frequency interval over which to average interference for generation of CSI.
Additionally, many UEs have interference-aware receivers that take interference measurements into account when decoding signals received from the eNB. The UE uses separate interference measurements for each physical resource block (PRB) of the channel, and is prohibited from averaging the interference measurements over a plurality of PRBs.